Cherry Bon Bon
by StrawxCherries
Summary: Miku is stuck on a song idea when SeeU comes by with some cherry bon bons. Oneshot! Light Miku/SeeU! Based on Miku's vers. of Cherry Bon Bon.


**Cherry Bon Bon**

SeeU-Kitty: Hello, nya~! This is my first Fanfiction~! It's based off Hatsune Miku's version of Kyary Pamyu Pamyu's Cherry Bon Bon. It's a really good song, so you should go check it out. It's really short because I don't know how to make it longer…T-T Please enjoy! There's also a little bit of SeeU/Miku and the lyrics are probably messed up...

I sighed as I looked my blank piece paper where a hit song should've been. I raked my brain _again_ for some ideas. "Mistress Miku, your cherry bon bons are ready." My maid, SeeU, called from the door. I whipped my teal head and almost pounced on her.

"Thank you so much SeeU!" I cried out and picked up one of the small chocolate balls and bit into it. "It's as delicious and sweet as usual." I said, smiling. It brought so many sad memories, I teared up. SeeU was used to this happening; I always cried a little when I ate a bon bon.

_"Oba-San, can we please stay up!" I begged to my graying grandmother. "Well…alright." She'd always say to my happiness. I knew she'd give in. She was such a sweet, nice woman. _

_ When we'd stay up late, she'd always make her special cherry bon bons. I cherished the sweet and zingy taste and my grandmother's warm arms around me as we'd just make small talk about my school and such._

_I told her about the bully, Meiko, and when I cried talking about the things she did to me, Grandmother would just hold me in her embrace and comfort me. _

"_It's alright. In life, there are some who you can befriend and some you can't. You won't give up because of just one person, am I correct, my little Miku?" She asked me once. I nodded. "I'm strong! Nothing can hurt me when I'm with you!" I replied, holding up a small fist._

_She enclosed her big, warm hand over mine. "But what if I leave? Everyone will leave this world someday. Just like your Oji-San." She said, her eyes looking distant and her smile sad. My throat tightened. "Oba-San, will you stay with me?" I asked. She smiled. _

"_Of course my sweet. But when I'm gone, just look into your heart. I'll always be there and I'm never coming out!" She said, smiling stubbornly. I'd giggle and we'd sleep together, listening to my favorite songs in an old CD-player._

"Mistress Miku? Are you alright?" SeeU's voice snapped me out of my sad flashback. "Oh, sorry for spacing out, SeeU." I apologized, wiping more tears that have somehow leaked out.

"It's fine, Mistress Miku, but it's already 4:00 in the morning and you don't have a song yet!" She said, looking at her watch. I yelped, but eating another bon bon gave me an idea.

I turned on my old CD-player that had some dust collected on the top and listened while the lyrics flowed onto my paper like water.

The music seemed to take me back in time, and I remembered that my grandmother and I sang, my cute, high pitched voice mixing nicely with her low but smooth tone.

I finished the song in about an hour and made a beat with music to it with my computer. Then I took a breath and began to sing what I planned.

_Kodomo no goro obaachan ni Nedaru to tamani kureta  
Yofukashi shiteru no to Onaji kurai dokidoki nee Otona ni natta no wa Kanchigai janai kedo Tashika ni oboeteru  
Ano goro to onaji aji ne_

_(When I was a child, if I pleaded to my grandmother  
Sometimes she'd let me stay up late. This makes my heart race the same way. Becoming an adult, wasn't a misunderstanding. But I'm sure I remember it. It has the same flavor as it did back then)_

_Cherry cherry cherry bonbon  
Cherry cherry cherry bonbon  
My cherry cherry cherry bonbon  
Cherry cherry cherry bonbon_

_Kodomo no goro kiita kyoku mo Ima nara chigau fuu ni  
Kikoeru no kana nante Hokori no kabutta pureiyaa wa  
Taimu mashin ni natte Kimochi wo torimodosu no  
Tashika ni oboeteru Ano goro to onaji aji ne_

_(I wonder if I hear, even the songs I listened to as a kid,  
in a whole different way now?  
I'll make my dust-covered CD player into a time machine  
and take back my feelings. I'm sure I remember it.  
It has the same flavor as it did back then)_

_Taimu mashin ni notte Ano goro no kimochi wo Ano goro no yume wo Omoi dashite Cherry bonbon cherry bonbon_

_(I'll get in a time machine, the feelings from back then  
the dreams I had back then. I'll remember them, cherry bon-bon...)_

I collapsed into my bed and looked into my heart, and there my grandmother was, holding me while we sang our hearts out…those dreams and feelings from back then, I'll remember them.

_Thank you cherry bon bon…_

SeeU-Kitty: Jeez, this was sort of depressing. I made Miku's grandmother the grandmother I never had. *Tears up* Anyway, oba-san probably means grandmother in Japanese. Miku's oba is Haku. I think this story is a bit confusing. It's about Miku, who is a famous singer/song-writer, getting stuck on a song. Her maid, SeeU (I love her!) comes in and gives some cherry bon bons to Miku. Miku cries while eating one and goes through the old memories of her and grandmother Haku. Then, when she gets out of the flashback, she listens to old CD-player they listened to together and she makes a song and falls asleep, thinking about the feelings, dreams, and grandmother she'll never forget. I don't like the part that says Thank You Cherry Bon Bon. It sounds a bit stupid but I didn't know what else to put. Thank you for reading and I apologize for any mistakes. I tried to go through all of them.

Bye!

~SeeU-Kitty~


End file.
